


I Never

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's new at this, Rodney shows him he's a natural.</p><p>Written for the wildcard prompt, so several kinks get an airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

John was sitting on his bed. His sidearm was halfway disassembled on the desk; his golf clubs were strewn around, half polished. His guitar had three strings in tune. He'd started cleaning out his closet and stopped when the irony got to him. He knew if he sat there long enough Rodney would come to him. And that would make him what exactly? Incredibly passive? Garden variety asshole? Wimp? Deeply in denial? John aimed a kick at the pile of blood stained and torn BDUs he'd pulled out of the closet and headed out the door.

Rodney was holding court in the main lab. Every month or so he'd make the scientists who wanted resources allocated to new projects line up to give him a verbal proposal on their ideas. If the scientist made it all the way through their pitch, Rodney would actually read their written proposals. Most of the time he interrupted them with some rude game show buzzer noise and told them to quit wasting his time. Someone, possibly someone Czech, had started calling it The Gong Show, and the name stuck. John stood in the doorway and watched the hopes and dreams of the brightest minds formerly of Earth get crushed to dust. Rodney buzzed out one of the biologists, and the guy tried to argue his case. Rodney thrust his chin up and stared the guy to silence. John slunk back out the door and went searching for a nice quiet place to contemplate the fact that Rodney's chin was apparently the remote control for his cock.

A dinner alone in the farthest corner of the mess left John with nothing but indigestion, so he decided to give it up for the day and go back to hiding in his quarters. He walked in the door to find Rodney sitting at his desk fitting the pieces of his sidearm back together. His gun oil and cleaning kit were shoved to one side. Rodney didn't look up. "Love what you've done with the place." Rodney reloaded the gun, double checked the safety, and slid the weapon into John's holster. He got up and stowed it in the nightstand where John always kept it when he wasn't wearing it. When he was done, he stood in the middle of the room and waited somewhat patiently.

John crossed the small stretch of floor that separated them. His hand hovered in the air at about waist height and then started to lose altitude. Rodney cocked his head and studied John with a gesture that was becoming familiar. "If you see something you want, just take it," Rodney said.

John's body liked the sound of that. His cock twitched almost painfully, as watching Rodney handle his sidearm had already got its attention. His hands shot up and settled on Rodney's shoulders. He pulled, and Rodney closed the last of the gap between them. Rodney waited for him. John understood he had to take the lead; he had figured that much out. Just where he was supposed to lead them to was a very big mystery still. John slid one hand up until his thumb rested against Rodney's pulsing throat, and his fingers curved around Rodney's bare neck. He squeezed ever so slightly, and Rodney's eyes widened, and then he leaned into John's touch and smiled. "Take it." Rodney's voice was deep and soft.

John kissed him, softly at first, easing himself over the edge. It wasn't long before his tongue was fucking Rodney's mouth, and Rodney was pressed tight to him, fingers biting into John's hips. He got his teeth into it and Rodney hissed in pain and opened up more, gave more. A plan blossomed in John's mind. He could do this; he could tell Rodney to suck him again like he had the first time. That time, the only time, Rodney had got himself off. He could tell him to do that again, and Rodney would do it. He could see how the next time, God the next time, he could take it further; tell Rodney to get himself ready, and John could fuck him. He could do that and it would work. He would never have to… John pushed against Rodney's chest hard. He stumbled back, and John caught him with a hand fisted in his shirt. He locked his elbow, holding Rodney away and not letting go, keeping him at arm's length. Rodney looked stoned, mouth bitten red and eyes hooded and dark. He casually stroked his obvious hard-on through his pants and waited for John.

"I," John started and stopped again. He looked at Rodney and thought perhaps there was nothing he could ask for that Rodney would refuse to give him. Rodney smiled a slow drunk smile and shimmied his hips a little. John took a deep breath. "Rodney, listen to me," he said. Rodney's eyes snapped with something close to his usual intelligence, so John continued. "I haven't, before – shit, what we did the other day, that's the only time ever I've – with a man." John watched his eyes. They flew wide, then narrowed and unfocused for a surprisingly long time. They finally snapped back to John and searched his face.

"You want to? Continue this, with me?" Rodney asked, brisk and businesslike.

John hadn't let go of his hold on Rodney, and the bulge in his pants hadn't wilted any, even in the face of such an awkward and painful confession. John thought that made the answer obvious, but Rodney always needed the words. "Yes, I do – want to."

"Need to?" Rodney studied him with the tilted head again.

"Maybe."

Rodney smiled his slow lazy sex-drunk smile again. "See something you want…"

John twisted his fist in Rodney's shirt. He wanted to rip it off, hear the fabric tearing. See the look Rodney would get while he did it. He was afraid to let that much control go, afraid of what he would do. He grinned suddenly, knowing Rodney would get him there eventually. "You naked would be a nice start." John shoved Rodney away and stood back to watch all that skin reveal itself.

Rodney had barely started stripping his clothes off before John saw exactly what he wanted. God he missed those thin blue shirts that used to be part of the science uniform.

Rodney was looking at him with a knowing smile. He could follow the line of John's gaze easily enough. "You know," Rodney said as he worked open his fly, "one of these days we'll stumble across a planet kinky enough, other than Earth that is, and I'll be able to buy some nipple clamps."

John let his grin turn a little dangerous. "I've got fingers Rodney – and teeth." John reached out as soon as the last bit of Rodney's skin was exposed. He needed Rodney on his bed. He half led and half pushed Rodney into position, flat on his back.

Rodney spread his legs as soon as he landed. John landed on top. He immediately applied one hand to Rodney's left nipple and his teeth to the right. Rodney was twisting and writhing under John who had established a pattern of twisting with his fingers while licking gently with his tongue and then switching to using his teeth, while his fingers gently soothed where they'd been pinching just before. Rodney wriggled a little too vigorously and banged his heel on the bed frame. "Jeannie bought this exact same bed for Madison. Got in the children's department at Ikea."

John bit down a little harder, and then said, "Quit your bitching or I'll put you on the floor." John slid up Rodney's body to capture his mouth again. He caught Rodney's flailing arms and pinned them to the bed and tongue fucked Rodney's mouth. It was rapidly becoming one of his favourite things. John pulled away and sat up panting. "I can't keep away from your mouth long enough to accomplish anything else."

"You mean like actually taking off your clothes?"

John flicked his fingernail sharply at Rodney's abused nipple. Rodney let out a little yelp. John spent some time trying to make him do it again. He paused at one point and pulled off his own shirt. Rodney slid his hands up John's chest and let his fingers trail lightly over John's nipples. John shuddered at the contact. "I'm going to have to find some rope."

Rodney snatched his hands away. "Sorry, if you don't want me touching…"

"Idiot," John said. "I didn't mean that, touch all you want. It just occurred to me that's all."

Rodney returned to his exploring. "Rope burns are not my thing. There are other options. The damn beds are the problem. No convenient headboard. Too small anyway. I have some ideas though, if I can find a decent sized bed to modify."

"Maybe when we were cut off from Earth we should have tried trading sex toys. Just imagine what your mind and a few engineers could produce."

"Ha, don't joke. I suggested to Elizabeth that the chemistry department could make up a batch of lube in an afternoon. She refused, can you imagine?"

"You're a seriously crazy man, Rodney." John flicked a nipple hard again. Rodney hissed sharply. "Don't pretend you're not enjoying yourself, not with what's twitching under my ass."

"Hey you're the one who chose to sit there, don't blame me."

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of, I need to get out of these pants."

"'Bout time."

John flicked him again and then got himself standing. He was a bit embarrassed about taking off his pants in front of Rodney, which was ridiculous given what they'd been doing, and that he'd already had his cock in Rodney's mouth.

"Hey John, I just realized – you have that Ancient mini-fridge thing don't you?"

"Yeah, buried over in the corner under some stuff."

"Those things make ice don't they?"

John looked up and grinned happily. "Rodney, if you ever turn that mind of yours to something other than sex, think what you could accomplish." John stripped out of his pants and underwear and crossed the room to uncover his beer fridge.

"Yes, yes, cutting edge science or something."  He punctuated that with a very fake yawn.

John turned on the little ice maker, and thanks to the wonders of ten thousand year old tech, had a cup full of cylinders of ice about two inches long in under a minute. He set the cup on the nightstand and settled back on top of Rodney. He got lost in Rodney's mouth again for a while. He waited until Rodney was busy sucking his tongue to snake out his hand and grab a piece of ice. He pressed the ice firmly into the nipple he'd been chewing on earlier. Rodney cried out and arched up underneath him. John wanted more of that; he wanted Rodney falling apart under him, because of him. He really wanted to fuck him, but he was pretty sure they'd fooled around too long for that to be a viable plan.

John shook the water off his hand and fished out another perfect frozen cylinder. This time he just let the cold water drip on Rodney's chest. He let the trail of water drip down in a meandering line towards Rodney's belly. He crawled backwards so that he was straddling only one leg. He let the cold water drip over Rodney's hip, then used the tip of the ice to draw a line down Rodney's hip bone and around to his inner thigh. He lifted the ice clear, and  dropped a few drops onto Rodney's balls. Rodney jerked in surprise, and John grinned. He took the opportunity to really look at Rodney's cock, which he'd been kind of avoiding, and realized just how big it was. He couldn't help but wonder about the implications of that a bit. He touched the stub of ice to the head of Rodney's cock, the barest whisper of touch. He ran the ice down the vein slowly, pressing more firmly as he went. Rodney moaned out a vowel sound that rose in pitch and in volume as the ice descended. When John pressed the last of the ice against Rodney's balls and held it there until it melted, Rodney's voice cracked into a stutter of cursing, and he thrashed around trying to escape. John pressed a firm hand down against his belly and held him in place.

"Hand me another piece would you," John said, when Rodney had stopped cursing. Rodney just goggled at him so John snapped his fingers twice and held out his hand.

Rodney mumbled something that sounded like smart-assed fucker, but he fished out a fresh piece and handed it over. John grinned at him and pressed down more firmly with his free hand. He painted stripes of freezing cold water along Rodney's balls, his perineum, the crease of his thighs, and a few more times up and down the underside of his cock. When the ice melted away, John snapped his fingers for another. Rodney broke off his moaning and handed it over with a glare. This time he focused on the perineum, moving lower and lower with each stroke. He circled the last shard of ice in a decreasing spiral around Rodney's hole while Rodney moaned and thrashed up against his hand.

"You would let me fuck you, wouldn't you?" John said when the ice was gone.

"Mmmm," Rodney said and then frowned. "I hate that word, let. There's no letting, it's just wanting. I want you to, I'd be happy if you did. I'd beg you if it turned you on."

"Yeah?" John slid his hand up and rubbed circles around Rodney's still red nipples.

"Yes of course, anything you want. I think we're both a little too far gone for that tonight though."

"I want to suck you, but-"

"Yes, yes," Rodney interrupted him. "Yes please."

"But-"

"No buts, please, please, please. Do it please."

"Shift up in the bed then."

John knelt between Rodney's knees and looked at the cock he was planning to put his mouth on. Water glistened on the shaft, the head a deep magenta. Rodney's balls were still wet as well and were drawn up tight, the result of all that ice. John smirked and bent his head. He blew hot breath along all the wet spots. Rodney gasped and flinched. "God save me from bad jokes," he said.

"No one's going to save you Rodney." John leaned forward again.

"Yeah, I know," he said happily and then, "Oh yes, yes. Please, that's fantastic. God, yes." A very little later he was chanting, "John, John, John."

For the first time ever, John felt someone else's cock throbbing in his hand, come spurting out in streams. Rodney was bucking up into his hand, his face flushed with bliss, and John saw something he wanted. He grabbed his own cock with a hand slick from Rodney's come and jerked himself off with a few quick strokes. He kept his eyes open wanting to see his own come fly out and land on Rodney. John looked up and saw Rodney watching him, eyes dark. "I would have got to that," he said in a mildly aggrieved tone.

"Nnrhh," John said.

Rodney grinned at him, and then his grin grew wider. He caught John's hand in his and pulled. He fell forward and landed on Rodney with what he swore was an audible squelch. Rodney laughed and pulled John's fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.


End file.
